violetsbanefandomcom-20200215-history
Silverfire
Silverfire is a main character in Violetsbane. Personality: Silverfire is an airhead, but doesn't show it often. He tries to hide it so that others won't worry about him or judge him; sometimes he does it out of fear. Later on, he does show his more airheaded side after Tristan, Holly, Spiritmask and Violet encouraged him to be himself. He does have a darker side, and sometimes can act rather rashly. Friendships: Violet: He and Violet are currently best friends, and get along great. Silverfire often is the one to save her when she's in danger, which grew their relationship even more. Whenever the other is in trouble, the other will always stand up for them. Silverfire has been implied to have a crush on Violet, though he isn't quite sure what he feels for her. Holly: Silverfire and Holly are somewhat good friends, but they don't always get along great. Due to a fight among him, Holly and Violet, Silverfire and Holly's relationship dramatically decreased to hatred. Now they get along after the fight, although Silverfire is wary of Holly. Holly once had romantic feelings for Silverfire, although he never noticed her obvious signals that she loved him. She eventually told him the truth, but hurt Violet in doing so. Silverfire never shared her feelings, but probably could've had Holly done so in a more calm manner. Tristan: Silverfire and Tristan both share a love of bad puns and annoying Holly. Therefore, they got along great. Although they bicker, they're still good friends up to the current chapters, even though Tristan still has feelings for Violet. Stargaze: Silverfire and Stargaze have never liked each other from the start, and don't get along. Silverfire's always been confused why his brother never liked him, causing more fuel to hate him after Silverfire had accidently destroyed the village they'd lived him. Trivia: *Eventually Silverfire will have a romantic relationship with a male character for a brief amount of time **Silverfire and Tristan being together was a consideration to this. ***Silverfire and Spiritmask was also considered. *Silverfire and Holly was originally going to be an official couple, alongside Triolet (TristanxViolet). **Silverfolly is their ship name. Marrowfrost has said that they're their least favorite couple, but loves the ship name. *One of the roles he's given in the drafts is "Great Sage's Apprentice" *In Marrowfrost's first playthrough of Miitopia Silverfire was made to closely resemble Stargaze **This later became Silverfire and Stargaze are brothers, henceforth why Silverfire's a mage. *His original name was going to be Silverflame but it was too long *Silverfire has been described to be handsome many times; he's meant to be a clueless chick magnet. Quotes: "Please Stargaze! I won't hurt anybody!" ''-Silverfire to Stargaze during battle training'' "That was good! Oh, oh! I have one! Holly should stop bluffing us, because she knows she wants to hear our puns again." ''-Silverfire to Tristan about bad puns'' "Yay! Stargaze's even cooler than before! You're going to be even better at magic than Hazel and me! Oh, I can't wait for you to tell me all that happens after today!" ''-Silverfire to Stargaze when Stargaze is chosen to be the next Great Sage'' "Stop it, this instant! Did I take you with me so you could beat each other up out here instead of at the inn? No! I took you with me so we could save your leader! Obviously, it seems that you both don't care about Violet that much. If you did care, you all would get along with each other. So cut the crap and start getting along." ''-Silverfire to Tristan and Holly while searching for Violet'' Spiritmask: You know, if you do that all four of you would be thrown in prison. Silverfire: I'm SO SCARED of being thrown in prison. Just...AAAHHH. ''-Silverfire to Spiritmask about prison'' Spiritmask: Is it fun adventuring? Is it hard? Do you have to battle enemies all the time? Silverfire: Yes, yes, whatever.Isn't there anybody else you want to both- ask your questions to? Spiritmask: No, because Tristan and Holly are acting all weird and Violet told me to annoy you. But I don't know what the word 'annoy' means...is it something good? (Silverfire nods) -''Silverfire to Spiritmask about adventuring'' Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:PoV Characters